As Red As Black
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: There is a new DADA teacher but what's causing Severus Snape's change of attitude? And what is with the random change of health?
1. Peace Disturbed

September. A horrid month. Curse it.  
  
Severus Snape sat deep in his high backed leather chair in his study. August was coming to an end and the new school year was rapidly approaching. Severus taught Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it was not one of his favorite activities. Of course he had always been an exceptional Potions student but it was the Dark Arts that fascinated Severus. It ran deep through his blood and soul yet he did not teach it. Always passed over for the position Snape loathed the very mention of the subject. But what he loathed even more were the unappreciative, immature children he had to teach. Every year a new, freshly idiotic group arrived to torment his every hour at that school. This year would be no different.  
  
Is there no relief to the unrelenting, tedious task? Why do I constantly return? I must be mad. Severus pondered over his latest teaching plans. Only one week remained. One more week of silence and seclusion. He know the lessons are too advanced for the morons in his class but he has to teach them anyway.  
  
Closing his Potions for Dummies book, he stand up and replaces it on the shelf and returns the ink well to his desk. The night is late but the preserved slimy creatures in glass jars lining the study walls are even later. Severus shuts the wooden door behind him as he turns to climb the stairs to his bedchamber. On the way, he mentally notes that tomorrow he must stock up on various ingredients and potions. With a crisp snap he closes his bedroom door behind and climbs into bed.  
  
****  
  
The sun rises and filters through people's window waking them up and inviting them to enjoy the new day. But not through Snape's. His house is one of dark, gloomy shadows where the sun seems to o afraid to reach. Blearily, Severus rises and scowls at the day, just daring it to mess with him.  
  
After a quick breakfast of coffee and toast he walks on over to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder he wonders if there is a soul in the wizarding world that enjoys traveling through networks of fireplaces. Throwing the powder into the flames he steps in and utters "Diagon Alley" in a deep tone. Two seconds later he arrives in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The friendly bartender Tom welcomes Severus with a cheery hello. In return Snape quickly nods his head and walks out into the back garden. Pulling out his wand he taps the brick wall. He stands back and waits as the bricks rearrange themselves into the archway for Diagon Alley, a place for every wizard's needs. Snape walks gloomily through the arch only to be bombarded by colors, cheerful sounds, and of course students buying their school supplies.  
  
He knows exactly what he needs and hurriedly walks to Gosforda's Enticing Ingredients wanting very much to be in and out in five minutes. However, once he steps inside the old shop he cannot help but stand looking at the amazing products. Everytime Snape visits there is always something new, something else intriguing that catches his attention. Being jolted back to his purpose by the entry of the shop owner he pulls out his list and hands it over.  
  
"Time for more supplies Professor Snape?" Mr. Gosford asks with a wide grin on his weathered face.  
  
"Yes. Can I get all these ingredients? And make it snappy."  
  
"Certainly sir." With that Gosford disappears into the back of the shop leaving Snape to browse around the store.  
  
Surprisingly quickly Gosford returns with the products in a bag.  
  
"That will be one galleon and twenty sickles." He hands the bag over to Snape who fumbles in his pocket for the money. "Thank you professor."  
  
He puts the money on the counter and walks out wishing to get back home before he trips over a little kid. Unfortunately he is prevented from leaving by Professor Minerva McGonagall, who teaches Transfiguration. She spotted him and is walking towards him.  
  
"Severus! How are you?"  
  
"Fine I suppose." He replies half-heartedly.  
  
"Heard the news yet?" McGonagall inquires conversationally.  
  
"What news?"  
  
"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This time it's a woman."  
  
"Really?" Snape is not the least bit interested. Professor McGonagall is oblivious to his sneer.  
  
"Yes. Her name is Rebecca. Quite intelligent, I hear." She shows no sign of desisting anytime soon.  
  
"Yes, well, that's all very interesting but I must get going." Snape cuts in.  
  
"Oh, righto. Well, see you at Hogwarts." She turns on her heel and walks to a nearby store.  
  
Like I care who the new teacher is. With a swish of his cloak he disappeared back through the entrance.  
**** 


	2. Attitudes Revealed

As quickly as the last week of holidays came, it went. Soon enough Snape was back in his office the night before school started for the students. His new ingredients sat on shelves in his dungeon classroom and his lesson plans were tucked away in his desk drawer. He was just tidying up and putting personal things away safely so that detention-bound students wouldn't find or tamper with them when there was a knock on his wooden door.  
  
What now? He opens the door to reveal Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, and a woman of about twenty-five whom Snape had never seen before. She had ebony wavy hair down to her waist and jet black eyes.  
  
"Severus, may I present to you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Rebecca Bitters."  
  
No you may not.  
  
"This is Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master."  
  
"Pleasure." Severus utters in a way that shows it is nothing like a pleasure.  
  
Rebecca holds out her hand which Snape reluctantly takes.  
  
"Same here." There is an undercurrent in her voice that shows it is not a pleasure for her either. Professor Dumbledore, however, doesn't catch their scowls.  
  
"Well we must be off. More professors to meet."  
  
Snape and Bitters both nod curtly and Dumbledore leads the new teacher back down the corridor.  
  
Grr. A new teacher indeed. Like I need to meet her. I'm not going to be close friends with her. What a waste of time and breath. Snape goes back to staking his shelves. He doesn't want to admit to himself that a woman got the job over him. It is too embarrassing for him to stand.  
  
Soon the time comes to go to bed. The last child-free night for a whole year. That Potter better not save the day again. Just like his father, too self-absorbed, thinking he's so clever. Blowing out the candles by his four- poster bed, Severus climbs under the sheets. His sleep is not restful, he tosses and turns all night. Images of students floated through his dreams. Vision of Slytherin, his school house, losing the House Cup again for the fifth year in a row. The fact that he had lost the teaching position to an incapable woman of inexperienced years drifted across his mind. No, he does not sleep easy.  
  
The hours come and go slowly. Since sleep remedies never help Severus, he doesn't use them. Eventually the sun rises and shines through the stone arch window opposite Snape's bed. He warily gets up knowing that this day would not be pleasant, especially after his restless night. During the day of September 1st, before the students arrive, the teachers have various staff meetings and conferences. They discuss lessons, events, future students, and numerous other subjects. Snape sees most of the teachers who all look equally relaxed and ready to sink into the hustle of the year. Miss Bitters, however, does not seem happy to be there. Her face is set in a tight frown. The only person who looks more annoyed than her is Snape.  
  
You know, you'd think that you'd look a little appreciative when you've just been given a decent job.  
  
Of course, all the teachers are too busy to notice other's attitudes. Yet, Snape is too tired to concentrate on Dumbledore's instructions. They were second nature to him now anyway.  
  
And so the day continues until the sun sets beyond the horizon and the sounds of noisy children echo up the stairs from the entrance hall.  
  
Time to face the music.  
  
Snape joins the other teachers heading into the Great Hall. Taking his place at the staff table, he waits for the hall to fill up with the returning students.  
  
Soon all the house tables are filled and McGonagall leaves to fetch the 1st year students for the sorting. Two minutes later the great oak doors open and about 50 new scared looking kids walk in. One by one they are sorted into their various houses. Snape's mind wanders and he gazes blankly at the hall.  
  
At least I don't have to teach them until tomorrow. He thought. I'm just going to enjoy the feast. In fact, I don't believe I've eaten much for the last week.  
  
Once the sorting is over, the headmaster stands up and gives his announcements and then it is finally time for the feast. The empty plates fill up with food before the students' eyes. Snape, quite famished, loads his plate and fills his goblet. On his right side is Professor Sinistra, the astronomy teacher, and on his left is, most grievously, the new DADA teacher. Miss. Bitters looks upon the students with what seems detestation. Snape finds himself wondering what she'd be like. How she would fare with the students and teachers. At the moment she is talking to Professor McGonagall on her other side.  
  
At least she has the decency to leave me alone.  
  
At that moment she turns in her seat to look at Snape.  
  
Spoke too soon. Snape thinks angrily.  
  
"Tell me professor, what is your opinion of the students?"  
  
"Frankly they are irritating, never follow directions, and wouldn't know the difference between a bat and a slug if it bit them." Snape sneers as he says this. Normally he wouldn't tell teachers this but she is new and seems different from the other teachers somehow.  
  
"I thought as much." She goes back to her food in silence. Snape is very relieved that he doesn't have to talk to her.  
  
Soon enough dinner is over and it is time for bed. Before they can depart, however, Dumbledore stands up and asks for silence.  
  
"Before you all run off to sleep off this marvelous feast there is someone I'd like to introduce. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year is Miss. Rebecca Bitters. I'd like you to make her feel welcome and I'm sure you'll enjoy her classes."  
  
Rebecca stands up and the hall fills with the noise of scattered applause. Murmurs drift through the hall.  
  
"Look, she's dressed in black."  
  
"Look at her black hair."  
  
"Goodness, she looks like Snape."  
  
"She's even got the same expression on her face as Snape does."  
  
"Yeah, like she's smelled dog poo."  
  
"I hope she's not as mean."  
  
"She looks very mean though."  
  
The comments die away as Dumbledore starts to talk again.  
  
"Well, off you go now and sleep well."  
  
The Great Hall empties quickly and the teachers follow suit.  
  
****  
  
Twelve hours later Snape is seated at his mahogany desk in the Potions classroom waiting for the despicable children to enter. His first class of the year would start in less than ten minutes.  
  
As the last of the students took their seats Snape stands up and gazes menacingly at them for, what seems to the new children, an hour.  
  
"For those of you who know me you will remember that I don't take to jokes, mistakes, rudeness, or disruption very kindly. As long as you are in my classroom you will follow directions and try not to act like the idiots I've had to teach before." Snape spoke slowly so as not to allow anyone to miss what he had to say. "Potions is an extremely difficult and important branch of magic. It is not to be taken lightly. Anyone found playing with the potions or turning this classroom upside down will be given detention immediately." As Snape sneers at the students one by one, he pauses at his favorite student, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy belongs to Snape's house and truly appreciates the exact art of potion making. His sneer turns into a half- smirk. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Here Snape pauses to let these words sink in. He tells this to his students every year. To be honest, he quite likes watching their expressions as they realize how advanced their professor is. At least he hopes that is what they are thinking. "Now, open your textbooks to page five. Today we are going over the ingredients of a healing potion."  
  
Meanwhile, three floors above the dungeon, Miss Bitters is teaching her first class.  
  
"Morning class. As you know this is my first day here. I would appreciate it if you pay attention and make an effort to stay on task. This year I will be teaching you how to recognize various creatures and how to block dark spells. If you can handle it."  
  
The students start muttering to each other as Professor Bitters turns her back to write on the board.  
  
"Gosh, she really does sound bitter."  
  
The famous Harry Potter turns to his friend, Ron. "Great. It's enough having one Snape, now we've got two."  
  
"Yeah, it's like she's his twin sister or something." Ron agrees.  
  
"Shh you two. You're going to get us in trouble." Harry's other friend, Hermione, scolds.  
  
"Ex-cuse me." Professor Bitters turns around and glares straight at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Did I ask you a question?"  
  
"No m'aam." Hermione replies politely.  
  
"Did I give you permission to speak?"  
  
"No professor." Ron admits.  
  
"Then be quiet. All of you." With that she takes in the whole class who instantly start writing down the information on the board into their notebooks.  
  
****  
  
Once the bell rings at noon the students flock to the Great Hall for lunch. Being their first day, there is much to discuss.  
  
"It's my first day and I already lost Gyffindor five points!" Sniffled a mousy looking boy named Neville.  
  
"Let me guess. Snape, right?" Dean Thomas looks across the table at poor Neville.  
  
"Yes. Who else?"  
  
Neville is always getting in trouble, mainly for breaking things or mixing potions wrong.  
  
"It's alright Neville. We've already lost ten points for Gryffindor house." Comforted Fred, one of Ron's many older brothers.  
  
"Yeah, I mean how're we supposed to know that McGonaglls glasses would bite her nose? I mean it's not like we were aiming for her!" CHimed in George, Fred's twin.  
  
"What do you think of Bitters, George?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Haven't had her yet. What's she like?"  
  
"Bitter." Ron spat. "I mean how're we supposed to cope with all the homework we got?"  
  
"Wait til you have Potions. I think Snape got run over during the holidays."  
  
"Yeah, right Fred. He really loads it on. And, if possible, he's worse than last year." Agrees George.  
  
"You know I think we should cheer him up. Waddya think George?"  
  
"Definitely. A cheering charm would work nicely."  
  
During lunch only a handful of teachers eat in the Great Hall. Most choose to eat in their offices where they can prepare for afternoon classes. Both Snape and Bitters have their lunch brought to their rooms. And both enjoy the peace and quiet in which they could relax.  
  
How wonderful. Potter's in my next class. Snape remembers suddenly. This thought instantly makes him lose his appetite and he doesn't finish his meal. Potter ,Potter, How I HATE that name.  
  
So the rumors are true. Thought Bitters. That Harry Potter does think he's so wonderful. Someone needs to teach him a lesson. I wonder how Snape deals with him. 


	3. A Set Up or Not?

Suddenly there is a sharp rap on Snape's office door.  
  
"Come in." He growls. Dumbledore briskly enters.  
  
"Severus, glad I found you. The staff is having a meeting this afternoon after the last class of the day. It's to discuss the end of year ball. We've had a few more suggestions since yesterday."  
  
"Fine. What room?"  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom."  
  
Of all places. "Sure thing."  
  
"Goodbye till then." Dumbledore walks off leaving Severus alone with his thoughts.  
  
Bloody ball. Like those students deserve more reason to be happy.  
  
His next class comes and goes. Harry Potter loses 10 points for Gyffindor for talking about unrelated subjects. Snape gives the famous trio extra homework hoping they'll pay attention to the task in hand next lesson. Although he highly doubts that.  
  
So the time for the meeting comes and Snapes seals his classroom with a password spell before ascending the damp stone stairs.  
  
Severus, being quite fit, takes the steps two at a time. He reaches the top of the third set quickly without shortness of breath.  
  
Opening the door he finds the room to be empty so he takes a seat at the back of the classroom waiting for the other teachers to arrive.  
  
Suddenly, Professor Bitters enters the room from the right where her office is located.  
  
"Oh, Professor Snape. Early I see." Bitters exclaims.  
  
"I am never early nor late. I am always on time." Snape replies in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Well then, everyone else must be late." Bitters retorts.  
  
"Yes quite." Snape does not care for her sarcasm and chooses to ignore it.  
  
Snape sits quietly while Bitters organizes her papers. After a few minutes Snape's growing irritation gets the better of him.  
  
"Where the heck are they?" He blurts out.  
  
"Oh, like I know!" Bitters growls back.  
  
"Well this is bloody ridiculous. They should be here by now."  
  
"Maybe they cancelled it."  
  
"Oh, like Dumbledore's going to forget to tell us." Snape rationalized.  
  
"Well I don't have the answers and you don't have the answers."  
  
"No, really?" Sarcasm drips from Snape's lip like poison.  
  
"Well, while you're here I want ask you something."  
  
"Hmm?" Snape looks at her through snake-like slits in his eyes.  
  
"I've heard you don't like Potter much."  
  
A scoffing noise comes from deep inside Snape's throat. That's the understatement of the century.  
  
"I was wondering," Bitters continues, "how do you deal with him? What's the best way to drum sense into him?"  
  
"It would take a team of highly skilled professionals years to make that boy see sense, and even then I doubt if they would succeed. As for me, deducting points, extra homework and detentions seems to keep on his toes."  
  
"But that still doesn't work. Am I right?"  
  
"Quite." Snape, never having discussed this with anyone before does not know exactly to act, and stiffens into silence. He looks around the room to pass the time.  
  
She's got everything in here. His gaze takes in some particularly evil looking Blogger beasts sitting in a cage behind her desk. Grr.  
  
"Well it looks like the meeting's off. I'm going now." Snape suddenly spits causing Bitters to jump.  
  
"Yes. Waste of time." She agrees with a sneer.  
  
"Before I go, you might want to rethink keeping those Bloggers. Very tricky creatures and certainly not tame enough for a woman like you to handle." With that he turns on his heel and storms out the door. Pathetic, letting a woman get the job. Dumbledore seems to be losing his mind more and more each year.  
**** 


	4. Laughs and Fights

Days pass and Snape's hatred for all things associated with Defense Against the Dark Arts has grown immensely. However much Snape argues that the students lack intelligence, they do notice his altered attitude.  
  
"I know Snape has always wanted the DADA job and that he practically can't stand the sight of the DADA teachers but this time it seems much worse." Hermione remarks to her two best friends one day at lunch.  
  
"I know, it's as if he nearly wants to hang himself." Ron agrees.  
  
Harry puts down his fork to join in the conversation. "Have you seen the way Snape and Bitters always fight?"  
  
Lately whenever their paths cross Bitters and Snape have a go at each other. Neither one back down and they argue, fight, and bicker nearly every waking moment. Some students reakon they even fight with each other in their sleep.  
  
"Did you see the way Snape's fingers were flexing in the hall just then? He looked like he wanted to strangle her." Ron mentioned.  
  
"You know, I have a hunch as to why Snape is acting this way." Hermione looks earnestly at Ron and Harry, her mind working non stop inside her head.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry and Ron simultaneously prompted.  
  
"Well, he's never liked the DADA teachers because of his great passion to get the position."  
  
"Yeah!" Harry and Ron are impatient to hear her views. "Get on with it."  
  
"Maybe this year he's worse because the teacher is a woman." Harry and Ron exchange confused looks.  
  
"So what you're saying is?" Ron asks, completely in the dark.  
  
"Well, losing the position again is one thing but losing to a woman is even worse." Hermione sits back in her chair with a smug smile growing.  
  
"Ah. I see what you mean!"  
  
"That's got to hurt."  
  
"Precisely." Hermione says matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry and Ron look at each other again and, not being able to hold it in any longer, burst out in a riot of laughter.  
  
"Oh, stop that. You're not being very understanding." Scolds Hermione.  
  
"Understanding? Me be ¦understanding to Snape? Are you mad?" Ron utters disbelievingly in between gales of laughter.  
  
"Well really. You must fell sorry for him."  
  
"Sorry? Have you even met Snape, Hermione?" Harry stops laughing to stare incredulously at her.  
  
"Well, yes, but.." She falters.  
  
"But what?" Ron listens intently for her answer.  
  
"Well, he is a person." She answers quietly.  
  
"Is he? Wow, I never noticed!" Ron retorts.  
  
"Now you're just being childish. I have to go to the library. I'll see you two later." She glares at them as she leaves.  
  
"Man alive. Sometimes I think she needs a Deconfundus spell to clear her brains!" Ron stares at her retreating back.  
  
****  
  
Rebecca Bitters is sitting at her office desk writing some detention slips when she suddenly jumps out of her skin. Someone is pounding furiously on her door.  
  
"Bitters. I know you're in there. Open up!"  
  
Snape! What's he want now? Bitters throws open the door and puts her hands on her hips glaring at Snape.  
  
A bit startled at her swift appearance, Snape is silent for a second.  
  
"Well?" Bitters' scowl tightens.  
  
"Where is my jar of rat spleens? It's missing and I just know you had something to do with it. Well, what have you done with it?" Snape spat.  
  
"Nothing. I don't have a clue what you're raving on about."  
  
"Don't lie. I know you stole it." Snape persists.  
  
"Maybe you misplaced it, you raving egomaniac. Ever thought about that? Or perhaps you're too stupid to notice." Bitters bitterly snaps.  
  
"You won't get away with this? I'll find out, don't you worry, you ranting lunatic!" Then in a split-second he's gone, as quickly as he came.  
  
****  
  
A few days later, one Thursday afternoon, the staff is having it's monthly meeting.  
  
"I must apologize," Dumbledore begins, "for the misunderstanding last month. I was called away unexpectedly by the Ministry of Magic. Most of you got the message but I'm afraid the house elf got mixed up. As a result some of you," at this he looks over at Snape and Bitters who are unfortunately seated side by side, "were left in the dark." He clears his throat. "And on a brighter note, this year the teachers will all be actively participating in the ball. By the end of the year you must all have a dance partner. Hopefully this idea will raise staff and student morale and help everyone to enjoy their last week at Hogwarts."  
  
Snape can not believe his ears. He stares at Dumbledore like he's never noticed him before. Noticed how insane he is, that is. Why would he, after all these years, suddenly make the teacher join in? It was unheard of and Snape certainly did not want to partake in this scheme.  
  
"Sir, I-" Snape starts to protest when Dumbledore lifts he hand and stops his flow of words.  
  
"I understand this may seem a little ¦absurd to some of you. However, I believe that you will all appreciate the time off to~let your hair down! School spirit is vital to keep this school running smoothly and I feel it is time for us teachers to take more of our interest in events here at Hogwarts. I will accept no refusals." This he adds when Snape attempts in vain to make himself hear again.  
  
Snape and Bitters alike sit in silence for the remainder of the meeting. Snape doesn't pay attention to the rest of Dumbledore's words. His mind goes over the near death sentence the headmaster just handed out.  
  
Bitters is equally annoyed. She n to only doesn't want to participate but she also feels it may be difficult for her to do so. When the time comes closer, she thinks, I'll discuss it with the headmaster. Maybe he'll understand then. If I can bring it up. She suddenly sinks lower in her seat and her eyes drift in and out of focus. Suddenly she is jolted back to the present by Dumbledore who has stopped talking to the group and is addressing her.  
  
"Everything alright Rebecca?"  
  
"Oh, yes yes. Everything's fine." She straightens up and tries her best to concentrate. The long, drawn-out meeting finally ends. Snape storms out of the room muttering under his breath and runs right into Bitters who has frozen in her tracks.  
  
"Oy! Don't block the way. You're not a ghost, I can't simply walk through you."  
  
"Yeah?" Bitters retorts coming out of her daze.  
  
"Well why don't you just watch where you're going?" Bitters turns around and gives Snape a blood-draining sneer. Of course, his blood does not drain and he fixes her will an almost equally blood-draining sneer.  
  
"Twit." He mutters and storms off.  
  
It was one word but it pierced Rebecca like a million knives stabbing deep into her flesh. She fell abruptly to the floor and cradled her hear in her hands, internally sobbing. **** 


	5. A Lifesaver?

"Damn. My ingredients are too low. I can't mix the potion." Bitters sits down heavily in her armchair. This is definitely not good. I know I should have bought more before I came. Well, there's nothing for it. I'll have to ask for some.  
  
Getting slowly to her feet she walks out of her office and down the corridor to the stairs.  
  
Tap tap. Is there never ANY peace in this place? Snape throws back the door. "Come to return the rat spleens?" He sneers.  
  
"Oh get over it. I did not steal them. I've come to...to ask for some ingredients." She finishes quietly.  
  
"What was that? Say it louder."  
  
"You heard what I said. I want to ask for some ingredients." Bitters reluctantly repeats.  
  
"Ah, I thought that's what you said." Snape's eyes glint maliciously in the light of the blazing fire place. "Do come in."  
  
"If you'd be so kind," Her voice wavers sarcastically on the last word,"~as to allow me to have six scarab wings, blue essence of vermin branch, and some peacock feathers."  
  
"Bitters, these are very expensive and rare ingredients. Why on earth would you need them?" Snape asks with calm coldness.  
  
"Because I'm teaching students how to defend themselves against dark arts. It's my job remember?"  
  
You just had to rub it in, didn't you? "Yes, of course." He sneers. "But I still don't know what you need them for."  
  
"A potion, what else?" He would have to make it difficult.  
  
"In case you had forgotten, my job is to teach Potions. I am the Potions Master in the school, therefore if anyone should be making potions it should be me."  
  
"This is important for my class. I am trying to demonstrate how various potions can help reduce symptoms from dark curses." Bitters coldly explains with relish.  
  
"If there are potions to be shown, I should present them to the students." Snape angrily does not back down.  
  
"Well, if you could possibly try to swallow your pride and give me the ingredients I would appreciate it. The whole world does not revolve around you."  
  
"I realize that Bitters. If you would be so kind as to tell me why you are suddenly mixing potions in a class that, if I recall correctly, does not require that in it's curriculum?" At this he sneers knowing he is right and has cornered Bitters.  
  
"Special permission." Bitters smartly steps sideways and avoids the corner Snape was so anxious to back her into.  
  
Bullocks. She's too good. "Oh, so the regular class isn't good enough for the 'special' professor Bitters? She must make up her own lessons. I don't see any reason why I should oblige."  
  
Snape and Bitters stare at each other in resentment and don't wish to back down.  
  
"Look, it's important okay? So just try and forget your egotistical manners and hand over the ingredients."  
  
"So now you're ordering me? I have the rights to refuse. Unless Dumbledore himself tells me to or you have a signed note, which I see you lack, I'm not going to."  
  
Bitters, knowing that fighting is only waking her worse, decides to muster up all her strength for one last attempt. Every minute is costing her dearly.  
  
"Snape, I'm not playing games. This is very important and I don't have all afternoon. So just shut your mouth and give them to me!" Bitters yells at him with all the built up rage from the past months.  
  
Snape is stunned into silence. She had never gotten this mad before. He gives her a quizzical look and turns around to fetch the ingredients.  
  
Bitters take the opportunity to lean on the wall and take a few deep breaths. She knows that wasn't smart considering she needs to save what little energy she has.  
  
"Here." Snape turns around and reluctantly hands her the bottles.  
  
Bitters takes them, turns on her heal, her cloak billowing, and walks down the hallway. Finally, she sighs. Suddenly she is stopped in her tracks as Snape yells at her retreating back.  
  
"Bitters, don't be upset if you can't make that anti-symptoms potion. They are extremely difficult ones to mix and even take immense effort from skilled professionals such as myself." With that spiteful comment he turns back into his office and slams the door. Bitters, making a potion like that. She'll come running to me for help before long. Her indeed!  
  
****  
  
An hour later when Snape is on his way to the school supply classroom to pick up more rat spleens, he deliberately passes Bitters' classroom to peak in and see how the potion is coming along. As he passes and quickly looks in, Bitters calls out to him. He stops walking and turns back to her door.  
  
"Snape, I'm glad you were passing. I'm, well, having-"  
  
"-a little trouble?" Snape finishes for her, a smug smile playing across his mouth.  
  
"Well, to be honest, yes. Would you, um, help?"  
  
"Too difficult for you was it? Couldn't handle it?"  
  
"No, I've made this potion a dozen times before but I'm not feeling too well and I've done something wrong." She leads him over to the simmering cauldron.  
  
"Oh my God! It's purple! How on earth did you mange to make it purple? You'd have to be a real idiot to do that." Snape stares in utter disbelief.  
  
Bitters, pushing her body's resistance to the limit, waits patiently for him to stop talking and get to work. "Snape, you really don't understand how quickly I need this. Please fix it." She utters, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Please? Never thought I'd hear you say that!"  
  
"Yeah, well, don't expect to hear it again."  
  
"Okay, I'll need some barking tree leaves, some wormwood. As Snape continues to list ingredients to use to fix the potion, Bitters grabs the bottles from the cupboards and hands them to him. After nearly an hour the potion is at last a beige color and is ready to be used.  
  
"Snape, you're a lifesaver." The words slip out before she can stop them. Oh no, what the hell did I just say? I really am weak.  
  
Snape looks up at stares at her. "Yes, well. I have to go now." He walks quickly out of the room very surprised and confused.  
  
Bitters shakes her head and tries to forget what she just said by gathering the potion into various bottles. The longer she kept from having the potion, the weaker she felt. Pouring some into a goblet she sinks into her chair and takes a grateful sip. She leans back and closes her eyes as the warm liquid flows through her tired and weak body.  
  
**** 


	6. A Deadly Event?

Over the next school week the teachers are pushing their students to the bone. With Christmas approaching all the 1st terms lessons must be done. The students in every year are feeling the strain immensely. But the teachers are also becoming tired. They don't have to learn the material but they do have to struggle to teach what remains in only a few weeks.  
  
Snape is becoming more strict every day. House points from all houses, except Slytherin's of course, are being reduced in large chunks daily. His evenings are, unfortunately, being spent supervising students clean the classroom floor over and over again.  
  
Bitters, on the other hand, is becoming slacker. He students are gradually getting away with more and more. Each day she becomes more tired and more worn out. The days creep by and she doesn't teach as much. Then, by the end of the week she has stopped teaching altogether.  
  
Dumbledore hears of her decline in standards and talks to her one day.  
  
"Rebecca, it has been brought to my attention that you seem to be getting tired easily and have not been teaching so well. Is anything the matter?"  
  
Bitters stares up into his caring blue eyes. "Well, not really. I'm just not feeling up to scratch. I think I'm just overtired."  
  
"Why don't you take some time off? Have some bed rest. I'm sure it would make you feel better." He suggests.  
  
"No, no I don't think I will. At least, let me finish this school week. I'm sure a good night's sleep would help me."  
  
"Very well. Don't get too worn out." Dumbledore rises and Bitters follows him to the door. "We wouldn't want to lose our new teacher now, would we?" His eyes twinkle with admiration.  
  
"No. Thank you." Bitters shuts the door gently behind him. She crosses the floor to her bed and flops down on it. In a second she is fast asleep, gently breathing.  
  
****  
  
The next day, Friday, Bitters awakes with a fresh feeling. Maybe that early night really helped. I feel rejuvenated. She puts on her robes and goes upstairs for breakfast.  
  
Her first class of the day goes well. She teaches and disciplines accordingly. No one gets the best of me today!  
  
However, by lunchtime, her energy starts to fade away again. Her body becomes tired again and she doesn't believe she can handle the rest of her classes. Yet, she continues on.  
  
Two classes to go before the end of the day. Bitters is writing a list of helpful spells on the blackboard for the class to copy down. Suddenly she feels dizzy and leans on the board to steady herself. Her heads spins and her knees shake. The chalk drops to the floor but the class doesn't notice. She turns around and looks at the class. Her eyes are blurry and she's finding it hard to see.  
  
"Class, I...I..." She tries to tell them that she has to go freshen up for a few minutes but it doesn't come out.  
  
The class stares at her fixated by the state she's in. Sweat is starting to run down her forehead. She gasps for breath and suddenly drops to the floor.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What on earth happened to her?"  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
The students panic and run to her side.  
  
"Is she dead? Someone, fetch Dumbledore."  
  
A boy runs out of the room and returns shortly with Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall running behind him.  
  
"What the-?" Snape lets out a gasp.  
  
"What happened?" McGonagall leans on the wall for support.  
  
"Severus, Minerva help me get her to the hospital wing." Dumbledore walks over to where Bitters fell behind the desk.  
  
Between the three of them they carry her slowly up to the fifth floor.  
  
"Madam Promfry!" McGonagall calls out as they reach the hospital wing.  
  
"What is it? Oh my! Quick, put her here." She indicates a made up bed. "What happened?"  
  
Dumbledore straightens up from resting Bitters' head gently on the pillow. "One of her students said she became uneasy and started sweating then fell to the floor."  
  
"She's just fainted. I'll look after her until she's better." Madam Promfry assures the teachers.  
  
"Thank you Poppy." Dumbledore leads the way to the door and Snape and McGonagall follow.  
  
"Headmaster, why do you suppose she fainted?" Snape curiously inquires.  
  
"You know Severus, I really don't know. She has been going downhill for a week now but her symptoms are quiet perplexing. But I have full confidence that Madam Promfry will nurse her back to health."  
  
"Yes, quite."  
  
They stop at the stairway.  
  
"But sir, what is to become of her students?" McGonagall asks with concern.  
  
"I'm sure we can get another teacher to mind them for the afternoon. Who's classroom is closest to hers? I believe it is Professor Flitwick's." Dumbledore suggests.  
  
"Yes, it is. Shall I tell him sir?"  
  
"Yes Minerva. Thank you very much And don't worry Severus. She'll be right soon enough." There is a glint in Dumbledore's eyes that Snape does not like. The headmaster turns and walks up the stairs.  
  
McGonagall and Snape both continue down the hallway in silence and descend the stairs. Snape then continues down to his room wondering why Dumbledore feels he will miss Miss. Bitters. In fact it will be nice to have a break from her sharp tongue. He thought, a small smile playing on his lips. Finally a weekend without her annoying me. Brilliant. **** 


	7. Help or Hindrance?

Well the weekend is quiet and peaceful for Snape. However, it is a bit too quiet and peaceful. Something seems to be missing. Of course, something is missing, Miss Bitters. Snape shakes off this funny feeling. I'm just not used to not fighting with her. I have to become readjusted to being able to relax.  
  
So Snape's weekend continued, uneventful but soothing. The perfect remedy to a stressful mind. As the weather turns colder, the fire becomes most teacher's best friend. Snape himself spends evenings sitting warmly watching the logs burn and the fire blaze.  
  
But alas, like every weekend does, it soon finishes and Snape has to brave another week with the terrible students. But this week will be a little better. Snape hopes. At least I don't have to put up with hearing about "~Defense" this, "Defense" that. This week Miss Bitters will not be returning to resume her teaching. Sunday night McGonagall informed the teachers that Bitters will be resting for a while to gather her full strength. Trust her. She's probably milking this as much as she can. I can just see her sitting there fit as a horse, enjoying not teaching the students. Some teacher!  
  
****  
  
Most weeks creep by for all the teachers and each day is long. However, this week goes, if possible, even slower for Snape. He can't figure it out but even the seconds take forever to advance. He feels strangely inadequate. Everyday when Snape wakes up he feels he is waking in a different place, perhaps even a different world.  
  
During class his thoughts are preoccupied. While students are mixing potions, Snape stares into space. Any ingredients or steps he writes on the board find themselves up there twice. Neville escapes detention when his potion spews over and hits Malfoy on the nose. He escapes detention when he drops a glass vile which splattered on the floor. And Neville also escapes detention when he attempts to pour a red liquid in the cauldron, pours too early, and stains the stone floor.  
  
Things are strangely unnatural in the dungeon. Snape fells so out of place and so confused that he accidentally awards Harry points! Now he is the one allowing the students to run wild. Students wonder what on earth is causing Snape to act this way. His usual stern, mean, unforgiving self has turn nearly to jelly. Rumors fly around the school like paper being dropped from a height. Snape is sick. Snape is dying. Snape is being fired. Snape is quitting. No, he would be over the moon if he could quit. Snape is afraid of something. And, most absurdly, Snape is in love.  
  
One student in particular is more curious than everyone else. Most students are happy, feeling that he would at least leave school for one reason or another. But if not at least they can enjoy every moment of this. But one student cares in a way no one else could. She feels he needs help, compassion, some one to talk to. Anything really. Yes, Hermione feels concerned. She doesn't want anyone to know. They wouldn't understand and would only tease her. She just has to talk to him, to see what is going so completely wrong.  
  
Finally the afternoon approaches and Hermione runs out of Charms. She only has a few minutes to drop her books off at her dormitory and get back down to the dungeons to meet Snape before he goes off to yet another staff meeting. With Christmas rapidly approaching there is much to discuss and to plan so staff meetings are popping up all over the place.  
  
After sprinting up two staircases and then down eight, Hermione arrives outside Snape's office door, gasping for breath. She stands there for a minute to catch her breath, then, with nerves building up inside her stomach, she taps lightly on the heavy door.  
  
"Who is it?" A deep voice asks in a far off manner.  
  
"~Hermione, sir." Her hands are slightly shaking and her brain is asking why she had decided to come.  
  
"What do you want?" Snape growls as he opens the door.  
  
"Well, I-I wanted to speak to you." A high-pitched squeak issues from her mouth.  
  
"And who are you?" Snape is momentarily confused.  
  
"Hermione Granger, sir. One of your students." He's even out of it away from the classroom. She notices.  
  
"Yes right." He moves back and Hermione starts to walk in when he abruptly slams the door in her face.  
  
"Oh!" He's lost it. "Professor? May I speak to you?" Hermione calls through the door, her resolution sticking with her.  
  
"Come in." Snape utters as if she has just knocked.  
  
Finally in Hermione gave a sigh. "Professor. I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Did you? Please have a seat." He waves a hand indicating a nearby chair.  
  
Please? Wow, I never thought I'd hear him say that. Hermione sits down, thinking this might be easier than she thought.  
  
"Are you alright sir? Is everything okay?"  
  
Snape's head jerks up and he stares at her as if she had just apperated into his office. "Fine. Just fine."  
  
"Professor, you're not acting yourself these days. You seem to be off ins pace and not really focused on teaching. Is there anything wrong?" Hermione doesn't beat around the bush wanting very much to get to the bottom of this even if it means the old cruel Snape must return.  
  
"Wrong? No. Not wrong as such. Just different. Not right,¦" He trails off staring into the fire.  
  
"But sir, you've changed. You're not the, um, assertive person you used to be. There must be something wrong. Tell me. I want to..to help." She serf- consciously spurts out.  
  
"Help? Help? yes..." He sits back in his hard leather chair and claps his fingers in deep concentration. "Well, this last week. Something's been missing. I feel as though I'm in another place. That it's not real. Time goes by so slow. Ever since the weekend. But why?" He looks intently into Hermione's eyes, waiting for the answer that will make everything better.  
  
"Since the weekend. Hmm..." What happened on the weekend? Well, Friday Bitters collapsed and has been in the hospital wing since then but other than that...Wait a minute! Bitters. Could it be? Disbelievingly Hermione sits up straight and looks back at Snape suddenly seeing the person within. The teenage, you could say. "Professor, may I bring up something rather personal?"  
  
"Yes. Of course." Eager for the answer he leans in.  
  
"Well, I'm no professional but perhaps you are missing something. Someone actually. Maybe without knowing it you've become used to the presence of Professor Bitters." She pauses her allowing Snape time to accept this.  
  
"So what you're saying is that I miss her?"  
  
"Well yes. I mean you and her used to talk everyday." Well fight more like it. "And perhaps you miss her company and the experiences you shared."  
  
"There could be some truth in that." Snape's brow furrows as he ponders this.  
  
"I better be off. Think it over. Look deep inside and see what exactly it is that you miss about her." Hermione stands up and moves towards the door when suddenly and frightfully Snape yells out.  
  
"What on earth do you think you're doing in here Granger?!?" Snape, instantly out of his daze, jumps out of his chair and stares right at Hermione.  
  
"You...you invited me in."  
  
"I most certainly did not! Now leave my office this instant before I take drastic measures!" His highly angered glare follows Hermione out the door.  
  
Whew. That was close. Hermione leans on the door and waits for her heart to stop beating so rapidly.  
  
Suddenly, Snape opens his door to yell at Hermione more. Hermione falls on her back with a thud and stares up at Snape with big open eyes.  
  
"What the-? Get off the floor! Now!" Snape stands back so as to not have a girl lying between his legs. Hermione scrambles up. "Don't let me catch you anywhere near my office again. And stop lying on floors. It's disgraceful!" With that he slams the door in her face.  
  
**** 


	8. Realization

That night Snape spends his time thinking. He sits down with a cup of cold tea with no milk or sugar, or tea as a matter of fact. As usual he is too preoccupied to notice. He lowers himself into his faithful chair and sits. He sits and thinks. And he continues to think even as the shadows of the fire dance on the floor.  
  
Of course he has remembered his conversation with Hermione. It took him a while but then the advice came flooding back. Now his brow is creased in deep contemplation of his feelings.  
  
She may be a child but she may be right. I mean, this did happen after Bitters got sick. He sighs heavily. But why? Why would that affect me? As far as I know she's a complete stranger. Frustrated with himself, Snape throws the mug across the room where it hit's the bare stone wall and shatters. Can someone really have this strong a hold on my feelings? What could I possibly miss? Nothing but her arguments, her disgraceful way of teaching, her pathetic attempts at potion-making, her sneer, the way her eyes glitter when she's angry, her walk, her long flowing hair, her eyes that seem to have hidden depths, her twisted smile, her uneasy laugh, the way her nose wrinkles in frustration, the feeling she gives you like there is something about her, something in her past that not a soul knows, well, everything about her. Oh God. Help me. I think I love her! It's impossible. Yet, somehow, she always makes me feel special. Makes me feel noticed. I've always felt different around her ever since she arrived here. I, well, I miss her. I really miss her. She seemed to be everywhere I was. And nowâE¦now she's not. Oh God. What do I do? He rests his head in his hands. How can this be so? But it is so. I must do something. I'm not myself without her. Why didn't I notice it before? Tomorrow. Tomorrow is Saturday. I'll visit her. I'll, well, just speak to her. Then see what happens. Yes that's what I'll do.  
  
With a somewhat more relaxed body, Snape waves his wand and clears up the shattered ceramic mug in a second. He climbs into bed feeling much better. Feeling that things will shape up. With a free mind and a full heart, Snape drifts off into a blissful sleep.  
  
****  
  
With a week to herself and nothing to do, Miss Bitters has plenty of time to think. She occupies herself thinking about what she would do once she got back to teaching. But no matter how hard she tries to occupy her mind, thoughts that she has no control over filter across her mind. Her nights are restless with past memories. She has nightmares every night for there is nothing to take her mind off it. Nothing to help her forget during the early hours of the morning. But it isn't just those haunting memories that bother her. It is also the fact that she feels she is missing something. Not teaching or the satisfaction of getting through to those small-brained children. It is something greater. Something that not only tugs at her mind but also her soul. The feeling cuts deep inside and wont leave.  
  
Why do I feel this way? What's wrong with me? It can't be my illness but what else is there to bother me so? Day after day Miss Bitters tries to figure it out but it is impossible.  
  
Until she has a visitor.  
  
Saturday afternoon Madam Promfry leads a man past the hospital beds. Bitters can not tell who it is or who he is visiting owing to the Chinese screen around her bed. But the heavy footsteps sound familiar. Could it be?  
  
"Professor, someone to see you." Madam Promfry calls just as she reached the bed.  
  
The man steps around the screen and awkwardly looks at Bitters.  
  
"Snape!"  
  
"Hello professor."  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Madam Promfry walks away and goes into her office.  
  
"What a surprise. What..what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to talk." He gingerly pulls up a chair and sits uncomfortably on it.  
  
"Oh." Bitters is too shocked to say anything of importance.  
  
"So, how are you?"  
  
"Fine. Better than I was."  
  
Snape sighs not knowing exactly how to go about saying what he wants to. "Miss Bitters, I don't know if you've heard," he starts out slowly, "but I haven't been feeling too good myself lately. And someone talked to me and I, well, came to realize that something is missing." Here Snape pauses and Bitters feels like saying "~you too?" when she stops herself so she can hear what he has to say. "I came to realize that I missed...that I missed you." He blushes and bowls on quickly not wanting to look up form the ground to see her reaction. "Over the last week I've had no one to argue with. I feel lost and time goes by so slowly. The halls seem empty without you." At this he stops and, taking a deep breath, looks up to meet Bitters' comprehending eyes.  
  
She realizes with a jolt that she feels the same way. She realizes that the strange feeling inside her for the past week was longing. Longing for someone like her. Her mouth is dry and she searches for something to say but can't. Her lips seem to be stuck together. Snape feels self-conscious and wonders if this was such as good idea.  
  
"Well...um...I'll just be going then." Snape slowly gets to his feet.  
  
"No. Wait." Bitters stares up at him, seeing him a new light. "I...I've felt like something was missing too. I didn't know what it was until now. You're the only one who's ever noticed me. You're different." She waits for an answer.  
  
"Really?" Snape, his heart surprisingly light, smiles warmly at her for the first time in years. "You are the first person I've been able to, well, complain to. You realize what teaching is really about."  
  
"Well you really know what making potions is really about." They both chuckle at this.  
  
"Miss Bitters-"  
  
"Please, Rebecca." She interjects.  
  
"May I ask what the potion was really for? I know it wasn't for teaching." Snape asks with a smirk.  
  
"You're right. It wasn't. It was for me. I...well, put it this way: if I'd had it earlier I wouldn't be here." Snape quickly notices a dark flash in her eyes before she looks away.  
  
There's something she's not telling me. I always knew there was a secret in her. Severus. May I?" Bitters looks up for approval and Snape nods his head. "Severus," The name slips smoothly over her lips, "there seems to be hidden depths to you. Something secretly stored away inside you." She is interrupted by Madam Promfry who has returned to announce that visiting hours are over.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor Snape but you'll have to leave now."  
  
Snape looks deeply into Bitters' eyes not wanting to spend more time without her. Madam Promfry notices the fresh, alive gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Snape. She'll be out tomorrow."  
  
Snape reluctantly leaves the hospital wing, Bitters staring longingly after him.  
  
**** 


	9. As Red As Black

Sunday morning arrives. This Sunday, however, is cheerful, filled with awaiting happiness. Days have never held more importance for Snape than placeholders in life before but today Bitters would return to the hustle and bustle of school. Snape sits in his office anxiously waiting for the one thing that could bring happiness to a lonely, dark heart. He reflects on the last few days. Today Snape does not drift off to another world. His mind, soul, heart, and body are all here at Hogwarts. As he sits and reflects a smile grows larger and larger on his weathered face. The past had not been kind to Snape and he tired out long before he should have. But now he hopes life will give him a second chance to live, to feel truly alive once more.  
  
But before his thoughts can continue, there is a sharp rap on the door. Followed by another one and another one.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Snape jumps up and opens the door.  
  
"Snape! I thought I told you to stay away from my private storage cupboards! Now I'm missing a whole bucket of lizards guts and I know who stole them!" Bitters stands outside the door looking extremely relaxed but angry.  
  
"Well good. I'm glad you're getting yours from taking my spleens!" Snape yells back.  
  
Bitters steps inside and shuts the door behind her. They both break out in genuine laughter.  
  
"Welcome back Rebecca!" Snape indicates a chair.  
  
"Thank you Severus." Bitters accepts and sits down as Snape brings her a cup of tea. This time with milk, sugar, and tea!  
  
"You look very relaxed." He comments as he sits down on the sofa.  
  
"Yes. I feel much better. How was your morning?"  
  
"One of the nicest mornings I've had for years. For once I had something to look forward to." He gazes into Bitters' eyes, seeing a new glitter to them.  
  
They sit and chat for a while mainly about past experiences with students. But of course they can not speak of teaching without bringing up Harry Potter.  
  
"Severus, if I may ask, why do you dislike Harry more than others?" It is an innocent question but an awkward one for Snape. He stiffens and shifts slightly in his chair. He stares at the floor in silence for a few minutes before replying.  
  
"It's rather personal."  
  
"Oh, I don't wish to pry." Bitters sounds earnest but deep inside she is yearning to hear of Snape's secret. Of why he is like he is.  
  
"No. I want to tell you." I've never confided in anyone before but perhaps I should. I've never met anyone like Rebecca before and I fell that I can tell her my deepest, darkest secrets and she'll understand. "It's something I've never spoken about. Would you really like to hear about it?"  
  
"Yes. Please tell me." She gently answers, concern shining deeply in her jet-black eyes. "When I was a young boy studying here at Hogwarts I never really fit in. I didn't have many friends and people looked at me differently. I did well in my classes though. Mainly Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was, and always have been, fascinated by the Dark Arts. While I was there I met a young girl. She quite dazzled me. We got along very well and became good friends. Soon we were more than good friends. Hogwarts had previously been a living Hell for me. I hated everyday there but then she came along and brightened up my life. She gave me something to look forward to. We spent every free moment together. But then..." Snape quietly trials off remembering the awful turn of fate. "Then a new student arrived. Another boy and she was swept off her feet by him. After all the time we spent together, after all the joy we shared with each other, she ran off with him and left me to stand and stare after her." Snape stops her as his throat goes tight.  
  
"But was he?" Bitters gently asks.  
  
"I fell in love with a girl named Lily Evans but I was forgotten when James Potter came along. Harry's father." These last words are uttered with a strong emotion that Snape tries to hide but can't.  
  
"That's horrible. What did you do?"  
  
"I became lost. My world was black again. I had no friends, nothing to care about. I was lead astray by boys I hung around. I became a Death Eater after school. I felt at home for once. It was the only place I was accepted. Everyone else was like me. But things became awful. Voldemort abused his followers greatly. We were tortured and used beyond your imagination. I couldn't stand it any longer. Anything was better than that. Everyday I woke up not knowing what would befall me. I had to leave. I fled at great risk. I wondered around with no home and no job until Dumbledore gave me the only open position here. Since then I've stayed her teaching these students. But I can't stand them because they have no idea of what is out there. They're too wrapped up in their happy little lives. They don't appreciate what they have. My nights have been haunted by the past. My relationship and the horror of those days on the dark side have always drifted across my mind when there has been nothing else to occupy it. But now,¦well." Snape stops, trying to fight back the memories that are pushing forward in his mind's eye.  
  
Bitters stands up and walks over to him. She sets her mug down on his desk and sits beside him on the couch.  
  
"You know I think that's why we enjoy each other's company. We both have dark pasts and secrets." Snape lifts his head and looks at her, curious to hear her story. "I didn't have a happy childhood either. When my parents found out I was a witch they discarded me. They didn't want anything to do with me. I came to Beauxbatons glad to be away from them but I never fitted in either. My summers were awful. I had to stay with relatives. No one wanted me though and I was passed around from house to house. After school I was so happy to have my freedom. I could go anywhere I wanted and do whatever I felt like. I shared your passion for the Dark Arts. I traveled to Germany to study and get a first hand look. I watched Death Eaters in the northern part of Germany. The thins they did were horrendous. Over there I witnessed the worst things anyone could ever imagine. But, of course, you would know what I'm talking about. I'll never forget it." Shaking her head, her long hair waving about gently, she continues. "But then one day I was caught. I had foolishly allowed them to corner me. I tried to run, to dodge their curses, but I was too slow. One curse hit me right in my back. I wanted to fall, to give up and pass out, but I had to keep running. Thankfully I got out alive but now I have to deal with the curse. I can get very weak easily. I can't get over tired or stressed out or I just break down like I did last week. The potion I make helps reduce the symptoms but if I don't have it quick enough I, well, end up in bed, or...or worse." As she finishes Snape gently takes her hand and gazes into her eyes. She manages a weak smile.  
  
"If you like, I'll make sure you get your potion on time and made right." He smiles at her, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes. Yes I'd like that very much."  
  
For a while neither of them speak. They drink their tea quietly, enjoying each other's company.  
  
But soon Snape ends the silence. He puts down his cup and turns to face Rebecca. Taking her hands in his he gazes lovingly into her eyes which are now dancing with joy.  
  
"Rebecca, would you care to by my date at the end of year ball?"  
  
"Oh Severus! It would be my pleasure." She gasps and hugs him tightly.  
  
Snape, at first surprised and unsure, recovers from the shock of her warm body against his and runs his fingers through her silky hair. So this is what it feels like. This is how you feel when someone really cares about you, when you have someone to love again.  
  
I knew there was a warm person underneath that stern exterior. Bitters thinks, her eyes closed. He's just like me. Just someone who needs someone to love.  
  
"Severus?" Bitters lifts her head slowly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry about your dark past. But don't think about it. Lets start anew."  
  
"Yes, lets. Together we can get through it and forget it."  
  
They sit silently for a long time, so glad to have someone in their lives again.  
  
"Becky?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You wont leave will you?" Snape cautiously asks.  
  
"No, never. I'd never leave you." She squeezes his hand.  
  
For the first time in many years, Snape has a friend once more, someone to busy his troubled mind and help him feel special. Bitters too is overjoyed to have, for the first time, a partner, a friend, a lover.  
  
As they sit in silence they realize that all they ever needed, all they ever wanted was someone to care, to show compassion. And in their dark, black pasts they found similarities within each other, a common ground where their love and friendship could form and grow from black memories into deep, bright happiness. Holding each other tightly in their arms, never wanting to let go, they have come to understand that their love is as red as black. *************************************************** 


End file.
